Harry Houdini: The Eye of Horus
by randomrunner14
Summary: The Dursleys died in a car accident when Harry was five. Growing up on the streets taught Harry Potter many things though he would become most famous for his skills as a Street Performing Magician. Now 15 Harry is finds a tarrot card in his performance money. AU Multiple Cross Overs
1. Prologue

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from that universe. Some Ideas have been taken from the movie Now You See Me. I do not own that movie either.**

Fifteen year old Harry Potter stood in the middle of a quick moving crowd in the middle of London. He sighed deeply as he reached in his pockets for his tools of the trade, a deck of worn cards, a couple of coins of various sizes and currency, some string and rope, and some other slight odds and ends and of course the always present and always useful, pocket knife. Now some might question the exact trade that required such objects others might question why a fifteen year old boy would need to know a trade to begin with in the current age after all this was the end of the twentieth century this boy should be in school!

Both of these points could be addressed with a quick history lesson on the life of the Boy-Who-Lived as he was known by a portion of the English and indeed worldwide population. After Harry's parents died; or at least he figured they had died since he wound up living with his aunt and uncle in Surrey, a baby Harry had been left of the front porch of his aunt and uncles like the morning post or the milk delivery. Over the next several years Harry grew up with his family largely ignored though never mistreated directly even occasionally joining the family for outings into town. It was on one suck outings into London that Harry saw his first Magician, not your fantasy magic with a wand and spells as everyone knew such things simply did not exist and were just for bed time stories, no this was an illusionist, a sleight of hand, an escape artist. Over the next year Harry taught himself the early basics of being a magician the simplest of card and coin tricks and some basic escapes from ropes. This newfound love of magic tricks would save Harry's life when Harry and the Dursley's were in a car accident with a drunk driver and his new skills would allow him to escape the burning blaze. The Dursley's were not so lucky

Now ten year later a far more talented Harry Potter began his first performance for the day.


	2. The Invitation Part 1

**A/N: So this is the first actual chapter of this story. Don't expect this quick updating to continue. I'm working a lot this summer and this has just been bugging me since I saw Now You See Me. That being said I don't have a real plot lined out for this story so at some point I'm going to need to spend my two days off working through that. I was blown away by the amount of follows and favorites I already have for this story and hopefully can keep everyone interested as we move along, also please point out mistakes as I currently do not have a beta. Peace Out**

The sun was beginning to set as Harry finished his last trick with a flourish pulling a bird out of a member of his audiences' ear. The setting sun caused his jet black unruly hair to almost look red and his eyes seemed an even darker shade of emerald behind his ever present simple black round glasses. The crowd clapped loudly and tossed money into the box at the edge of his performance space. Quickly packing up his things Harry slowly made his way to the abandoned foundry that he had been squatting in for the past year. It was a good space. The large open areas allowed Harry to practice his larger and more complex tricks.

It was a large building that was about five stories tall. The open floor of where the massive vats of melted steel and iron would pour into the castings was a god send when testing out larger tricks that needed the space. There were also the hundreds of chains and locks that had been left behind when it closed that allowed Harry to practice is escapes. Up on the second floor in the old offices is where Harry made his actual home. He had a small cot with some blankets he had nicked over the years and an old kitchen area where the cooks would feed the workers during their shifts. Harry had occasionally brought in younger children in for a few days during the coldest part of the winter so that they wouldn't die from the cold and lack of food. He would teach them enough so that they could provide for themselves in the future. Now though in the middle of spring he was living alone again, the way he preferred it if he was honest even if he did get the occasional bought of loneliness.

As Harry was sorted his earnings for the day he noticed something strange mixed in with his money. Picking it up, he looked at a Hanged Man Tarot card**.** Frowning he flipped it over. On the back it said 12 King Street, Edinburgh, two days from now April 14, 1995, 3:33 pm.

Confusion was clearly expressed on Harry's face. This was an awfully odd thing for someone to write on a card. Shrugging Harry slipped the card into the back pocket of his worn jeans and zipped up his dark brown hoodie over his old The Who t-shirt, flipped up the hood throwing his face into a light shadow and continued walking home. He would ponder this more when he was safely back home. As Harry finally left the street corner he had occupied since just before dinner he never saw the hooded man who watched from across the street and had been doing so all day.

* * *

Safely back in his foundry Harry brought out the card again. It was of average size for a tarot card and so was about one and half to twice the size of a normal playing card. The back held a relatively simple design that gave away little but the other side was far more revealing in nature, for hidden in the upper right had corner was a symbol that caused Harry to freeze not daring to hope that it actually meant what he thought it meant because there in the corner colored in black was the All-Seeing-Eye, also called the eye of Horus, the symbol of one of the oldest organizations in the world.

The Eye, believed to have been started in ancient Egypt in the time of the Pharaohs the first members might well have started the art form now known as street magic. Using their skills they stole from the rich and gave to the poor, the first Robin Hoods. As the empire of the Egyptians grew so too did the Eye, now it was a worldwide organization dedicated to continuing the efforts of the founding members they stole from the rich and gave to the poor using the skills of a magician. At least that was the common myth about the Eye, among the magic community they were also supposed to guard the secret to true magic.

If Harry was correct then this was his invitation to join the Eye. Of course they only took the best of the world's magicians. Harry had always thought himself rather tallented but nowhere near the level of the truly great. Then again maybe that was the way the Eye worked, they picked the brightest rising stars and scooped them up before they became too well known and so they could still be used without drawing too much attention to themselves wherever they went.

With a sigh Harry placed the card next too his cot, "I guess there is only one way to figure out if this is a joke or not. It seems I am going to Edinburgh." he said out loud.

* * *

Far to the north an old man sat in a far older castle. This castle was hidden from the eyes of the world by the power of his people's magic. Not the petty illusions and sleight of hand of the mundane but magic that came from within a person because of this the old man thought himself better than the normal riff-raff that populated most of the planet at this point. They had no real power, only the imagined power that the truly powerful such as he and his people allowed them to have. Though no one would ever see through the genial grandfather mask that he donned for the masses, here alone in his office except for his phoenix and the portraits of past heads of the school, he allowed the mask to at least partially come off as he contemplated the present state of the Magical World.

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived had disappeared a few years after he had left the boy with his aunt's family. In the past ten years Albus had searched far and wide for the last of the Potters and when the boy failed to turn up five years before when he was supposed to begin his magical education the Ministry of Magic had gotten involved and searched for the boy as well. They knew he was still alive as the book of Heirs deep within the bowels of the Department of mysteries still had him listed as the heir of the Potter and Black lines. The later of his two inheritances was due to being left everything by the traitor Sirius Black when his will was activated upon his incarceration and the death of Sirius's parents a few years before.

Now as night came to the ancient castle the old man had no idea that the boy who had already disappeared once was about to do so again and this time, he was truly going to change.


	3. The Invitation Part 2

**A/N So I was hoping this would be longer closer to 2.5k instead of the 1.5k it is but I wasn't really sure where to go with the next section so I just moved it to the next chapter which will be introducing the other three Horsemen and some of their back story. Please read the A/N at the start of the next chapter so that some of it makes sense. Peace Out**

-Morning, April 13th, 1995-

Harry Potter awoke to sunlight streaming through the window hitting his face. Sitting up on his cot Harry let out a large groan as he stretched out all the kinks he had acquired during the night. Reaching for his glasses Harry sighed. He would need to get some more food today if he was going to make it through the day. It had already been 3 days since he had last eaten and at least he hadn't had any nightmares the night before.

Out of the corner of his eye Harry spied the tarot card from the day before sitting next to where he kept his glasses while asleep. Seeing the card now it was official. This wasn't just a dream, he truly had been invited to join the Eye. Now he just needed to figure out if he was actually going to go to this mysterious meeting and if so how on earth he was going to get there. 'It can't be any worse than the Finches' he though to himself morosely.

* * *

-Nine years before-

-Late summer, 1986-

Harry was curled up crying softly in his cupboard under the stairs. It had been three months since the car accident and Harry had spent the last month with the Finches. They were the foster family that had taken him in. To the people of their neighborhood they were the perfect couple, kind, loving, and happy as clams to have another child to look after. the reality couldn't be farther from the truth

The Finches took children in from the state so they could look good to their friends and to people in high society that they strived to reach for. They also liked the monthly stipend and the tax breaks they got for taking the little whelps in. They now had 4 children in their house, Harry, Thomas, Megan, and Bobby. They had divided the basement into rooms for the children so they could be out of sight and out of mind for the most part. Unfortunately for young Harry before you received one of the tiny basement rooms you had to spend several months in the cupboard.

"It's to help teach you manners and your place here in our lovely home," Mrs. Finch had told him when they first showed him where he was to stay. She had said this while giving him a smile that was probably meant to put him at ease but all it did was twist her face into a grotesque clown like smile. Like the Clown from _It_ not that Harry knew what that was.

The reason that Harry was crying at this point though was that the Finches had caught Harry showing the others one of the magic tricks he had learned. The others had laughed and clapped at the small display of skill. All it had been was a pulling a coin out of an ear but it was the first thing that had allowed the children to act their age in quite some time. The Finches hadn't appreciated the trick or the laughter that it caused though and had immediately thrown him in the cupboard. That had been almost a week ago, five days to be exact at least Harry thought it had been five days going by the sounds of the daily routines in the house but he might have drifted off and missed a day or two. Five days since he had had anything to eat or drink other than the little water they gave him to keep him alive.

Harry quieted down his crying as he heard footsteps approach the cupboard. It was a good thing too as heard one of the Finches unlock the lock had been added after harry had managed to escape one day and sneak into the kitchen to get some food. It was Mr. Finch this time. Harry cringed internally, Mr. Finch was always more violent in his disciplining.

* * *

Harry was brought out of his memory by a loud truck honking outside the foundry. Harry stood up from the bed. He made his way over to a the opposite corner of the room that he slept in. Squatting down, he wedged a finger between the wall and a floorboard and pulled up revealing his hiding place.

Harry had learned long ago to hide what meager prized possessions he had. The streets could be rough and it was largely every child for themselves. He had been targeted in the past because of his ability to bring in some money with his performances. One time had left him with a broken arm and three cracked ribs with a visit to the hospital. Somehow his arm healed itself by the next morning and he slipped out while no one was looking.

The almost 400 pounds Harry had been saving up for a rainy day were all pulled out and counted again. He sighed, this would barely be enough to get him there, feed him, and buy some warmer clothes because even though it was in the middle of spring in London it would still be cold that far north in Scotland.

'When did I decide I was actually going?' Harry thought to himself even as he began to pack up his meager belongings. 'mabye I should just stay here and keep going. It isn't like I know what I am going to be getting into once I get up there.'

"If you are going somewhere do you mind if I take over this place?" asked a voice from behind him. Harry spun around his knife seemed to just appear in his hand pointed at the intruder.

"Gods damn it Bobby! You know not to sneak up on me!" Harry scolded one of his only friend in the world. After Harry and the other Children had escaped from the Finches one night while they were out at a party they four of them had stuck together for a few months. Harry and Bobby where the only two still alive as far as they knew. Thomas had simply disappeared one day, and Megan had joined another larger group of kids. A few months later they had heard about a gang war between the group that Megan had joined and another group to the north of where they had been.

They had looked for her for months hoping to be able to help her but she had just up a vanished. Eventually they simply agreed that she had probably been one of the many casualties and stopped looking. Now they often worked together. Harry would perform and while people were watching him Bobby would slide in and nick money or watches or whatever from them. They had made a decent amount of money doing this though they often spent it on helping the younger children fresh on the streets and were only able to save a little at a time.

"You never answered my question" Bobby pointed out.

In response Harry through him the Tarot card, "Top right hand corner" he said

Flipping the card over to see the face Bobby looked where Harry had told him to. "Is this what I think it is?"

"I think so but I really have no idea but the only way to really find out is to go" Harry said as he finished packing all his worldly possessions into a battered old messenger bag. "I'm headed to Kings Cross to try and find a train that leaves soon. If I leave now I can be there by middle of the night and have some time to find the place with that address and do some looking around"

"Sounds like you have got it all figured out then" Bobby said sadly. Harry knew that just like Bobby was his only friend, he was Bobby's only real friend, everyone else would turn on you in an instant if they thought they could get a leg up on you on the streets.

"I'll be back I promise you that"

"You know you can't promise that. Besides there is no guarantee that I would be here or even still alive by the time you were able to make it back"

Harry hung his head knowing Bobby was right. There was a very real chance Bobby would simply disappear once he left. "Come with me to Kings then?" he asked hopefully.

Bobby shook his head, "I can't. I should move in here as soon as possible and then get a start on the day. Make my rounds and such"

Harry walked over to Bobby and pulled him into a hard hug. "You stay well until we meet again you hear?"

"You too"

With that Harry Potter walked out of the foundry that had been his home for the past year and started on his next great journey.


	4. Initiation Part 1

**A/N: This is the first edited version of this chapter. Should now have proper spelling and grammar for the most part. No promises on it being perfect. I now have a friend beta'ing for me though it may be a few weeks before she can really start since she is doing summer school in England at the moment. Hoping to get the next chapter out in the next couple of days since I don't work again until friday again no promises. Peace Out**

-Afternoon, April 14th, 1995-

The wind howled and the rain came down in curtains making it difficult to see more than a few feet in front of some one. It was in this weather that Harry approached his destination. It had been two days since discovering the Tarot card and he had learned quite a bit since then. He had also said goodbye to the person he was closest to in the world fully knowing that they may never see each other again or at least for a long time depending on what happened next.

As he walked down the street towards the meeting place he saw someone standing underneath the tree outside the building he had seen earlier. The closer he came to the other person the more he could tell that it was obviously a female which surprised him somewhat since there were few female magicians but then again this was a worldwide society so the chances of there being an incredibly talented female magician was fairly large. Now all they needed were the other two recruits to show themselves as everything he had read pointed towards inductions being done in groups of four.

The rain continued to pound down making harry very glad he had spent what little money he had on buying the jacket he was currently wearing as it was probably the only reason he was relatively warm and dry. As he was pondering this a taxi drove down the street stopping in front of his destination as well.

'Well that is two down then. One to go' he thought to himself. The taxi door opened an umbrella appeared followed shortly by what seemed to be a fairly tall woman who glanced at the other female under the tree and swiftly went inside followed by the other woman. At this point Harry was only a building away and swiftly found himself opening the door and sliding in.

Inside was as Harry had rightly guessed two women and he noted with a small amount if surprise a distinctly out of place looking cop. Of course he was not dressed as a cop but growing up on the streets had sharpened his cop radar to a razors edge especially when getting caught would see you thrown back in the system without the slightest bit of care to what happened to you.

The cop was also fairly tall with a well-built frame that implied he had probably been a boxer at one point based on the calluses on his knuckles, broad shoulders and the way he shifted his weight in the balls of his feet without even seeming to notice he was doing it. His face held a what most people would call an honest quality to it that was ruined when you noticed the barely veiled alertness and the way his eyes seemed to mock you saying, I know something you don't, when his semi long brown hair wasn't covering them up that was. In his jeans, light grey shirt, and dark jacket he looked completely normal to people less observant.

The tall woman from the taxi was clearly the best off of all currently present. Her outfit was simple but clearly well made. The dark skirt with a light button down top and casual blazer wouldn't have been out of place for a downtown London office or even most malls but here in an ancient section of Edinburgh that had long succumbed to the lower classes she rather stuck out like a sore thumb. He long straight black hair fell to mid-back. He crystal blue eyes, set in the middle of her heart shaped face, were locked on the final person in the room, a rather attractive if plainly dressed girl roughly Harry's age if he had to guess.

The girl had bushy brown hair that fell just passed her shoulders. Her chocolate brown eyes held a surprising amount of warmth in them. Her hands nervously worried the hem of her simple dark blue t-shirt that showed off her curves nicely along with the dark blue jeans she had on. A black raincoat was in the crook of her arm.

Harry stood there as the other three seemed to simply eye each other for almost a minute before they realized he had quietly slipped into their midst. It was the girl who first noticed him. "Oh I'm terribly sorry are we blocking your way?" she's asked.

"No. I believe we are all here for the same thing," he responded simply. His comment seemed to snap the others out of their private thoughts.

Before the others could respond another voice came to them from up the stairs they were situated at the bottom of, "Quite right you are. If you all could follow me please since you were all kind enough to appear on time we may begin now." the voice belonged to a finely dressed man in a suit with dark hair that held streaks of silver along his temples and a goatee. Glancing quickly at each other they all silently agreed to listen to the gentleman on the stairs and moved to head up the stairs.

Leaded them up to the second floor of the building the man then walked down the hallway to the door on left at the far end. The sign on the door read 221b making Harry chuckle slightly as he entered. Inside the room was completely empty save for a table with four small books and one clearly ancient tome. The door closed behind Harry making him spin around quickly with his knife one more in his hand not that the others in the room could see it.

"I'm sorry I did not mean to startle you. However I believe it is time for us to get down to business as it were and I merely wished to speed us along." the older man said, he stood tall and proud on the other side of the table, facing them. He hands rested on either side of the tome and Harry idly noticed that they held faint scars some so small they could only have been surgical scars. "I see young Harry here has already noticed my hands. We will get to that and my whole story here shortly."

"Over the past two days each of you received a tarot card that has led to you being here. No doubt you figured out the importance of these cards that or you truly have nothing better to do and decided this would be ingesting to appear here. If that is the case for any of you should turn around and walk out that door right now because your life will not be the same if you stay." here he paused looking each in the eye waiting to see if anyone backed out. "Very well then, since you all stayed I will take it that you know what you are getting yourselves into or at least you think you do. I can promise you that you do not.

Tarot cards were created in the middle of the fifteenth century as playing cards for a game. In the time sine then they have taken on the connotation of being tools for fortune tellers to read someone's future. This idea actually comes from the order of the eye of Horus who began to use the cards as calling cards and identifiers amongst themselves specifically for iniates in the late fifteenth century. The four of you are the newest class of iniates of this ancient order." as the well-dressed man paused for a moment Harry took the opportunity to take a peek at the three others. Either they had figured out the clue or they were incredibly good actors because none of them looked particularly surprised. Excited, yes surprised no.

Smiling the man continued, "My name is Doctor Stephen Strange, I am the current head of the eye as we are commonly called and have been for the past 12 years. Prior to joining I was in fact one of the world's premier neurosurgeons at least until a car accident cost me the use of my hands. It took months for me to be able to just close my hand into a loose fist after the accident. My doctors told me I would most likely never be able to do more than that; certainly I would never do surgery again.

I was sure that they were wrong. There was no way that I, the great Stephen Strange, would be forced to end my days as a surgeon so early in my career. I saw ever specialist in the world trying to return to the greatness that I had had. I spent my fortune traveling the world seeking answers. Finally broke and broken I had only one hope left; I had heard rumors that there was an old man in the far-east who could heal any injury. It was he who would teach me my true purpose in this life and teach me many of the skills I now possess." it was at that point in the story that the cop finally became too restless and interrupted the man.

"Just where are you going with this story Mr. Strange?" he asked clearly annoyed.

"I would prefer it if you referred to me as doctor. I did spend many years earning that title after all even if I do not follow typical medical practices any longer and the point my dear mister Corcoran is that science does not hold all the answers in this world. Magic, true magic not what brought all of you here but far more than that does exist in this world and it is the purpose of my order to protect that magic from affecting the outside world too much as well as maintaining the balance of the classes in our societies."

"Do you really expect me to believe that load of hogwash?" Corcoran as Harry now knew his name to be, responded.

"Would a display of this magic help you feel better?" Strange responded calmly.

"Yes it would" it was at this point that Harry realized that like strange, Corcoran did not have a British accent indeed they both had American accents though Corcoran's had traces of Irish in it.

Strange simply held up his hand above the tome. Without saying a word or moving his hand at all a blue flame appeared a few inches above his hand. Dropping his hand back to his side the flame stayed where it was.

Corcoran scoffed at the flame. "A simple illusion nothing more"

"You are more than welcome to try and prove your statement."

Corcoran waved his hand all around the flame and eventually through the flame quickly pulling it back hissing slightly. His hand seemed far more red than it had before Harry noticed absolutely as he studied the flame himself. It was clearly. It suspended by any wires and it couldn't be a released gas from somewhere it Strange's sleeve as a gas would have dispersed by now either causing the flame to die out or spread not maintain the same shape and intensity where it had originated.

The girl, who was standing on the far side from Harry, looked positively fascinated by the flame. The woman looked intrigued but not overly surprised. Corcoran still looked doubtful but did not seem to have a better explanation for what was in front of them.

Strange merely smiled at them, "Now that I seem to have convinced you. Let's truly get started."


	5. Authors Note

Hi everyone. I'm sorry this isn't an actual chapter. I had been hoping to finish Chapter 3 for Dedicated and Chapter 4 of Eye of Horus for today but that didn't quite work. So a little background. I'm in college but since it is summer I am up in the mountains away from the heat of both my hometown and college. Now I live in a small mountain valley with a two towns about an hour away from Denver Colorado. Last week I actually took a day and went to Denver on a whim and so didn't write and I have been working ever since I got back. My family is actually visiting me for a week starting tomorrow so I wont have a chance to write then either. I might be able to pull myself together during work tomorrow and finish at least Dedicated's chapter which I currently have more of a muse for.

Anyways there should be a chapter for both stories in a little over a week.

Peace

-Runner


End file.
